Sonhos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você tinha uma maneira completamente diferente de enxergar as coisas, como num sonho. Tamanha era sua simplicidade para dar respostas, que elas eram capazes de mover o mundo, se assim você desejasse. L's PoV - Presente para a Srta Abracadabra - Final on!
1. Sonho

Essa fic é um presente para a Srta. Abracadabra, minha tia, e Death Note não me pertence, mas a OC sim.

_**Capítulo I – Sonho**_

_Because more and more people are dreaming of the other world._

(Porque mais e mais pessoas estão sonhando com o outro mundo)

**X**

Segundo o dicionário, sonho é: **1. **Uma seqüência de fenômenos psíquicos (imagens, atos, idéias, etc.) que involuntariamente ocorre durante o sonho. **2.** Aquilo com que se sonha. **3.** Fantasia, ilusão. **4.** Desejo, aspiração. **5.** Bolinho leve, frito, feito com farinha, leite e ovos.

Se fosse para acreditar cegamente no dicionário, eu possuía dois dos tipos de sonhos que se enquadram ali: O sonho com o qual se deseja e aquilo com o que se sonha.

O meu sonho _sempre_ foi ser detetive. Ninguém nunca me perguntou, mas eu o queria mais do que tudo. E você foi a primeira a perceber isso. A primeira pessoa a se aproximar de mim e a questionar a inquestionável teoria que estava escrita no _Aurélio._

- Para mim, sonhar é apenas viver cada momento como se fosse o último. – Você sorriu, travessa, do que disse.

No orfanato onde vivíamos, todos tinham um dom especial. O seu, era enxergar muito além daquilo que estava à sua frente. Você era capaz de quebrar qualquer teoria com simples palavras.

Então eu compreendi que o dicionário não era o dono da verdade absoluta.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:** Sim, uma fic de presente para a pessoa que mais ama o L neste mundo! Como prometido, postei o primeiro capítulo hoje.

A opinião dos outros não me interessa - o que não significa que não quero reviews, eu os quero e _muito - _mais do que a sua, tia! Espero que goste do presente de sua mais nova sobrinha.

Sobre essa fic, será uma série de drabbles relatando o L e essa OC.

Acho que vou postar semanalmente, depende do meu humor.

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews para me dizer o que acham, já que nunca escrevi uma fic com OC na vida xD

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. O primeiro doce

Essa fic é um presente para a Srta. Abracadabra, minha tia, e Death Note não me pertence, mas a OC sim.

_**Capítulo II – O primeiro doce.**_

As one was the first time that i felt, this flavor invaded my life and became a incontrollable vice. As well as having you to my side.

(Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu sentia, aquele sabor invadiu a minha vida e se tornou um vício incontrolável. Assim como ter você ao meu lado.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

- Me chamam de Charlotte. – Você disse com aquele sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, no nosso segundo encontro, isso numa tarde de verão, na qual a maioria das crianças estavam reunidas ao lado de fora da _Wammy's House._ O seu sorriso era um sorriso único, que ninguém mais sabia dar. – E você é L, certo? – Você perguntou. Não que tivesse duvidas de quem eu era, apenas queria ter 100 por cento de certeza.

- Certo. – Afirmei positivamente com a cabeça.

- Você gosta de sonhos, L? – Quando você perguntou, eu demorei cerca de 2.2 segundos para compreender de que sonho falava.

- Nunca comi. – Respondi. E realmente...doces nunca me interessaram muito.

- Sei que vai gostar. – Você disse e puxou-me pela mão. Não me deu chance para raciocinar, mas a sua teoria estava certa.

Então eu tinha mais um tipo de sonho na minha vida. Aquele feito com farinha, leite e ovos.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo!

Sei que esse é bem curtinho, mas existem alguns capítulos que são um pouco maiores. Esse era apenas uma apresentação entre o L e a OC, a qual a própria Abracadabra escolheu o nome.

As frases onde _Anne Asakura_ estiverem escritas abaixo, são de minha autoria, então não me condenem se a tradução para o inglês não ficar boa xD

Essa fic já está pronta e tem 13 capítulos.

A minha idéia inicial é postá-la todas as quartas, mas dependendo da quantidade de reviews, pode ser que eu poste mais de uma vez por semana.

Espero que estejam gostando, principalmente você, tia Abracadabra. Mandem reviews para eu saber, por favor ii

Ah! E quero agradecer aos reviews do primeiro capítulo e dizer que fiquei muito feliz com cada um deles!

Enfim, as notas ficaram maiores que a fic xD

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. O mistério por trás dos olhos negros

_**Capítulo III – O mistério por trás dos olhos negros.**_

_Nobody knows about the mistery that is hidden behind the black eyes._

(Ninguém sabe sobre o mistério que se esconde por trás dos olhos negros.)

**X**

- Os seus olhos são diferentes. – Você disparou logo que nos encontramos no jardim.

- Diferentes como? – Perguntei, como se a resposta já não fosse óbvia. Aquela cor negra que se misturava, as vezes, ao cinza e, principalmente, nos dias de sol era realmente diferente.

- Eles escondem um mistério que eu pretendo desvendar. – Você sorriu. Travessa como sempre. – Dá para se perder dentro deles com toda essa escuridão que os habitam. É como se você quisesse se esconder do mundo, L. – Você riu.

- Você acha? Para mim, são apenas olhos escuros. – Levei o polegar até meus lábios e comecei a morde-lo levemente. Era uma mania minha, a qual você dizia ser _fofa._

- Para mim, são olhos que guardam um sonho que vai além de qualquer coisa. Se você acreditar, pode fazer o que quiser. – O seu sorriso, desta vez, foi de vitória. Porque você notou, mais uma vez, que havia quebrado a minha impecável teoria.

- Você vê as coisas de um ponto de vista diferente. Gostaria de ter essa visão do mundo. – Eu respondi, como se você não soubesse. Mas acho que você não sabia, porque suas bochechas coraram.

- Que tal irmos pegar alguns doces na cantina, L? Fiquei sabendo que servirão torta de morango hoje. – Você desviou o assunto e eu não quis insistir. Aquilo te deixaria ainda mais encabulada, apesar de a visão ser divertida.

- Tudo bem. – Eu me limitei a concordar e você sorriu.

Naquela noite, eu fiquei pensando no mistério que você havia falado. Somente mais tarde eu compreenderia que o meu olhar era tão vazio quanto os meus sonhos.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo de "Sonhos"

Acho que esse ficou um pouquinho maior do que o último capítulo que eu fiz.

Eu não sei se a fic está agradando, mas espero que sim :3

- Sem o que dizer -

Espero que esteja gostando, tia Abra!

Reviews?


	4. Chuva

Essa fic é um presente para a Srta. Abracadabra, minha tia, e Death Note não me pertence, mas a OC sim.

_**Capítulo IV – Chuva.**_

_You can feel you're alone, but i'm here with you. You can do what you dream, just remember to listen the rain._

(Você pode sentir que está sozinho, mas eu estou aqui com você. Você pode fazer o que você sonha, somente lembre de ouvir a chuva.)

**Evanescence – Listen to the rain.**

**X**

- Você não acha a chuva bonita, L? – Você me perguntou, enquanto olhava as gotas de chuva atingirem a janela da sala de música, onde estávamos.

- É apenas um fenômeno natural, onde ocorre a condensação ocasionada pelo vapor de água contido na atmosfera. – Eu respondi com naturalidade. Você me olhou e riu. Riu de maneira gostosa, um riso infantil. – O que é engraçado? – Perguntei, voltando o olhar para você que, até então, estava preso nos relatórios de biologia que eu estava fazendo.

- Você precisa parar de ver as coisas somente pelo ponto cientifico! – Você caminhou na minha direção e segurou-me pela mão, me puxando da sala.

- Mas esse é o modo correto de ver as coisas. – Afirmei. – Além disso, onde estamos indo? – Perguntei como se já não soubesse da resposta.

- Eu vou te mostrar que a chuva é muito mais que um efeito de condensação, L. – E saímos, escondidos, para o lado de fora da _Wammy's House_. – A chuva é capaz de levar embora quaisquer sentimentos ruins ou resquícios de culpa que possam haver no nosso coração. – Você disse e me puxou para a chuva.

Fria, gelada e estranhamente gostosa.

- Você consegue ouvir, L? – Você perguntou, sem soltar a minha mão. Já estávamos encharcados e, apesar disso, você parecia estar se divertindo.

- Ouvir o que, Charlotte? – Pela primeira vez, te chamei pelo seu pseudônimo e você sorriu. Sorriu como nunca.

- Cada gota de chuva nos conta um segredo especial. É por isso que eu gosto tanto da chuva e de estar aqui com você. – Então eu senti um abraço. Era estranhamente quente apesar de estarmos completamente encharcados. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e senti que as suas também.

No inicio, eu não compreendi o que você quis dizer, mas depois fez sentido. A chuva servia para limpar a alma de quaisquer duvidas que pudessem existir no coração das pessoas e o seu sorriso infantil era a maior prova disso. E, só depois de muito tempo, eu compreendi o que a chuva tentava me dizer.

Eu estava começando a me apaixonar por você.

**X**

**Notas da Autora:**

Ahá! A parte divertida da fic começa agora.

Esse é um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever, porque eu adoro escrever coisas relacionadas com a chuva. Eu realmente gosto da Charlotte, acho ela tão bonitinha com o L.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic ii

Principalmente você, tia Abraka-chan :3

Reviews?


	5. O desejo da estrela cadente

_**Capítulo V – O desejo da estrela cadente.**_

_Your wish can be turn truth if you believe with your heart._

(Seu desejo pode se tornar verdadeiro se você acreditar com o seu coração.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Você sempre gostou de coisas simples, como comer pizza com as mãos, desenhar ao ar livre e olhar para o céu em noites estreladas. Havia sempre um lugar, em especial, no telhado da _Wammy's House _onde nós costumávamos ficar. Você me mostrou ele logo depois de cumprirmos e nossa detenção por termos saído na chuva, há três dias atrás.

- Se eu perguntar se as estrelas são lindas, você vai dizer que são apenas astros luminosos que mantêm as mesmas posições relativas na esfera celeste e que, observados a olho nu, apresentam cintilação? –Você não olhou para mim, mas eu senti como se tivesse olhado. O sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios foi único.

- Não. – Eu respondi. – Apenas direi que concordo porque as estrelas são realmente lindas, apesar de serem astros luminosos que mantêm as mesmas posições relativas na esfera celeste e que, observados a olho nu, apresentam cintilação. – Eu sorri. Um daqueles sorrisos bobos que garotos costumavam dar quando estavam apaixonados. Só que você se sentou bruscamente. Tão bruscamente que eu sequer perguntei o que houve. Apenas sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Uma estrela cadente, L! – Você pareceu radiante ao olhar para o céu. – Faça um pedido! – Um sorriso, mais lindo do que qualquer um que você já havia dado, seguiu-se ao notar que meus olhos se dirigiam para a tal 'estrela cadente'. Eu até tive vontade de dizer que aquilo era apenas o fragmento de um meteorito que se torna incandescente ao atravessar a atmosfera, mas perdi a coragem ao notar o quão feliz você parecia estar com aquele tal pedido.

- Como se faz um pedido...? – Eu perguntei, talvez inocente demais, e você riu.

- Apenas feche os olhos, pense num pedido com o seu coração e ele se realizará. – Você respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Então eu fechei os meus olhos e pensei num pedido. E eu senti a sua mão segurar a minha e senti o quão fria ela estava. Quando eu abri os meus olhos negros, e cheios de mistérios como você dizia, eles se encontraram com os seus azuis, quase tão claros como o céu.

- Qual foi o seu pedido? – Eu perguntei. Meu coração estava descompassado e eu não entendia porquê.

- Espero que o mesmo que o seu. – Você me respondeu e então eu senti os seus lábios sobre os meus. Os meus olhos se arregalaram e meu corpo enrijeceu como nunca. Então eu senti uma sensação de formigamento e de ter borboletas no estômago.

A partir desse dia, eu passei a acreditar que estrelas cadentes podiam realmente realizar nossos desejos.

**X**

**N/A:**

Hoje eu estou sem inspiração para nada. Até para o N/A. Esse capítulo da Sonhos deve ter sido um dos mais esperados, ou não. Não sei.

Mas foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever.

Enfim.

Espero que gostem, principalmente a tia Abraka-chan.

Eu te amo, tia! Você vai conseguir terminar a fic de Ouran 8D

Reviews?


	6. Entre a razão e a emoção

_**Capítulo VI – Entre a razão e a emoção.**_

_My dreams aren't empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free._

(Meus sonhos não são tão vazios como minha consciência os faz parecer. Eu passo horas só de solidão. Meu amor é uma vingança que nunca será livre.)

**Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes**

**X**

Em um dia comum, de uma tarde comum, com coisas comuns para se fazer, eu me peguei pensando no que escolheria se tivesse que optar entre você e o meu sonho.

Você estava desenhando algo, apoiada em uma árvore, enquanto eu comia um generoso pedaço de torta de morango e te observava.

Você sempre gostou de escrever histórias e desenha-las depois. Eu disse, uma vez, que você teria um futuro promissor pela frente, se escolhesse a carreira de escritora. Você riu quando eu disse que a probabilidade de você publicar um livro e se tornar famosa era de cerca de 73.4.

- Você sempre vê as coisas com tanta precisão, L. – Você não desviou os olhos do Anjo que desenhava. Aliás, havia algo muito familiar naquele Anjo. – Devia tentar se guiar pela emoção. As vezes é bom. – Você sorriu e escondeu o desenho. – Pare de espionar, já te disse que é uma surpresa!

- Ah, me desculpe. – Eu mordi levemente meu polegar e suspirei, olhando para o céu. Se eu pudesse ver as coisas com a simplicidade que você as via, talvez tivesse feito a escolha certa.

- L, pode vir aqui por um instante? – Roger me chamou da porta do orfanato mesmo. – Prometo que serei breve. – Concluiu, ao notar que eu conversava com você.

E então eu me ergui e fui. Despedi-me de você com um _até breve_ e me dirigi até a sala de Roger.

- O que houve? Algo errado, Roger? – Adiantei-me em perguntar, ao ver que ele não começava o assunto, e sentei-me onde ele indicou; Uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa.

- Na verdade, nós conseguimos com que você fosse aceito como discípulo de um dos maiores detetives do mundo, L. – Ele respondeu. A calma na voz era falsa, porque eu enxergava o nervosismo dele através da tremulação de suas pupilas.

- Isso vai ser um grande passo para eu me tornar um grande detetive. – Raciocinei de imediato. E então, apenas segundos depois, outro pensamento me ocorreu: Eu teria que deixar a _Wammy's House_. E Charlotte.

Como se, pela primeira vez, previsse meus pensamentos, Roger entregou a mim uma xícara de chá e o vidro com cubinhos de açúcar. Eu rapidamente coloquei cinco ou seis cubinhos de açúcar no chá, mexi e comecei a toma-lo, como se fosse completamente normal.

- Quando eu terei que deixar o orfanato? – Perguntei. O receio na minha voz foi notado por ele.

-Esta noite. – Ele respondeu e então eu senti meu mundinho desmoronar. Se eu partisse esta noite, jamais poderia ver Charlotte novamente. – Pense com cuidado, L. Você pode nunca mais ter uma chance como essa novamente.

E então eu pensei. Pensei com cuidado. Entre a razão e a emoção..qual seria a escolha certa a ser tomada? Cada uma delas pesava _exatamente_ 50 em minha mente. Aquela seria a minha única chance...

- Eu vou. – Limitei-me a responder e abri a porta para deixar a sala. Acho que nem quando fui surpreendido roubando doces da cozinha me mostrei tão surpreso assim. Charlotte estava parada ao lado de fora da porta e segurava firmemente o caderno de desenhos.

Eu vi lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela e seus lábios se contraírem. Eu vi as lágrimas lhe correrem pelos olhos e então ela me entregou o desenho que havia feito enquanto me esperava ao lado de fora.

- Adeus, L. – Ela limitou-se a dizer e correu dali.

E então eu percebi que havia perdido Charlotte para o meu sonho. Um sonho que se tornou tão vazio, que não parecia mais ter significado. O desenho era um Anjo de asas reluzentes e esse Anjo tinha os meus olhos e o sorriso dela.

_A perfeição._

Era esse o nome do desenho.

Então eu o guardei comigo e decidi partir naquela noite, sem nem sequer me despedir dela. Ironicamente, chovia naquela noite, mas a culpa não me abandonou.

**X**

**N/A:**

Acho que isso é contagioso. Eu simplesmente estou revoltada com o número de fics incompletas (por pura besteira minha) no meu computador. Então eu vou fazer com que todas elas sejam terminadas logo. Pelo menos as que conseguir. Não estou com vontade de escrever N/A, então só vou postar quantos capítulos eu quiser.

É isso.

Espero que gostem


	7. O sonho que se tornou pesadelo

_**Capítulo VII – O sonho que se tornou pesadelo.**_

_If i had the possibility to change my choose to stay with you just for a second, i would make it. But now it's to late. You're very far away so that i can reach you._

(Se eu tivesse a chance de mudar a minha escolha para estar com você apenas por mais um segundo, eu o faria. Mas agora já é tarde demais. Você está muito longe para que eu possa te alcançar.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer.

Nunca cogitei a possibilidade de que um sonho poderia se tornar um pesadelo do dia para a noite. Não ter você ao meu lado era horrível, acostumar-me com esta ausência era ainda pior. Eu passava dias à fio, apenas ouvindo o que aquele famoso detetive tinha a me dizer.

Ironicamente, o meu pseudônimo é derivado do dele. O dele era _Law_ e o meu _L_.

Com o passar do tempo, eu fui me acostumando com a dor da sua ausência. Fui me acostumando a não ter você ao meu lado para comer doces, para desenhar, olhar as estrelas ou simplesmente conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Me _acostumar_ não quer dizer que eu _gostava_ da sua ausência.

São palavras com significados totalmente diferentes e eu não estou com vontade de cita-los. Não agora.

Quando _Law_ adoeceu de um câncer degenerativo, nem mesmo a ciência pôde cura-lo. Ele morreu pouco depois de um ano que eu estava com ele.

E no enterro dele...apenas eu e _Watari_ comparecemos.

Ninguém mais.

Nenhuma família, nenhum amigo. Apenas eu e Watari.

E era esse o caminho que eu havia escolhido.

O meu sonho começava a se tornar um pesadelo. Um pesadelo do qual eu não conseguiria acordar nunca mais.

**X**

**N/A:**

Ah, sim.

Espero que esteja gostando, tia Abraka-chan :3


	8. L

_**Capítulo VIII – L**_

_Now, more than never, i feel its lack. Forgive me for my mistakes, i would like to be able come back to the past._

(Agora, mais do que nunca, eu sinto a sua falta. Perdoe-me pelos erros cometidos, eu gostaria de poder voltar para o passado.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Depois da morte de _Law_, eu fui designado como seu sucessor imediato. Eu sequer tive tempo para fazer uma visita ao orfanato e, mesmo que tivesse, jamais poderia. Eu não conseguiria encarar Charlotte após tanto tempo.

Mas eu me perguntava como ela estaria. Internamente, eu desejava saber como ela estava. Só que essa resposta não veio tão cedo.

Eu apenas fiquei sabendo, depois e por Watari, que ela havia deixado o orfanato pouco depois de mim.

Então eu resolvi investigar.

E investigando, eu descobri que ela havia se tornado uma famosa escritora usando o pseudônimo de _Morgana Fernandes._ Um nome bonito, devo confessar. E ela parecia feliz, fazendo o que gostava.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

Eu não voltei a procura-la, mesmo sabendo onde se encontrava. Já faziam seis anos desde a minha saída do orfanato e agora eu tinha vinte. Ela dezenove. Sim, eu era um ano mais velho que ela. Ainda sou.

Eu realmente gostaria de poder vê-la novamente. Por isso resolvi que, depois do caso em Los Angeles, eu iria procura-la.

Mas eu cheguei tarde demais.

Quando voltei de Los Angeles, descobri que Charlotte – ou Morgana, como queiram chamá-la - estava noiva de um rapaz. Um rapaz chamado _Michael._

E então eu decidi que seria apenas o detetive L e não mais o L que ela havia conhecido.

Finalmente eu havia compreendido o quão vazio era o meu sonho.


	9. Mais do que eterno

_**Capítulo IX – Mais do que eterno.**_

_What i feel for you it goes beyond what they call eternal. I would like to prove the sweet flavor of your kiss one last time._

(O que eu sinto por você, vai além daquilo que chamam de eterno. Eu gostaria de provar o sabor doce do seu beijo uma última vez.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Os meus dias eram tristes e vazios sem você ao meu lado. Os doces já não tinham mais o mesmo sabor, o céu não tinha a mesma cor, a chuva não era bela e tampouco as estrelas. Tudo se tornou preto e branco.

Tudo, exceto o sentimento que eu nutria por você.

Naquele mudo sem cor, uma pequena luz divagava. E essa luz era você. A única peça colorida que aparecia em meus sonhos.

Somente nos sonhos eu podia estar próximo de você, então procurava grande parte do meu tempo na cama, tentando dormir. Mas era difícil, quase impossível.

Não importavam quantas vezes eu tentasse dormir, você nunca deixava. O seu casamento estava próximo e eu não podia fazer nada.

Será que você o amava?

Eu não conseguia calcular as possibilidades para essa resposta. Suspirei e sentei-me em minha poltrona favorita enquanto me ocupava, passando os canais da tv.

Em alguns filmes, eles mostravam o _felizes para sempre._ Eu nunca acreditei nisso. Você já?

Gostaria de saber.

Alguns dizem que o amor é eterno.

Então eu digo que o que eu sinto por você não é amor.

Porque...o que eu sinto por você...

É mais do que eterno.


	10. Casa de cartas

_**Capítulo X – Casa de cartas.**_

_She keeps the secrets in her eyes. She wraps the truth inside her lies and i'm feeling like a house of cards in a hurricane without her._

(Ela guarda os segredos nos seus olhos. Ela oculta a verdade dentro de suas mentiras e eu me sinto como uma casa de cartas em um furacão sem ela.)

**Adaptação de Helpless When She Smiles – Backstreet Boys**

**X**

Nas minhas incontáveis noites tentando me ocupar com casos que o FBI não conseguia resolver, eu passava o tempo construindo grandes casas de cartas. E então eu reparei uma coisa: as pessoas são exatamente como casa de cartas.

São lindas de se observar, fazem de tudo para se manter forte, mas se vem uma ventania, por mais fraca que seja, derruba tudo aquilo que elas demoraram anos para constituir.

E era assim que eu me sentia sem você. Uma verdadeira casa de cartas.

Por isso, no dia do seu casamento eu resolvi que iria até lá. Eu não deixaria que você vivesse uma mentira sem volta. Não deixaria que os seus olhos azuis se tornassem tão misteriosos e profundos quanto os meus negros.

Você não podia se casar com ele e se tornar mais uma casa de cartas.


	11. Decisão

_**Capítulo XI – Decisão.**_

_I've committed the same mistake again. I've left the happiness scape of my hands to follow the Justice. Now it's to late to look behind._

(Eu cometi o mesmo erro novamente. Eu deixei a felicidade escapar das minhas mãos para seguir a Justiça. Agora é muito tarde para olhar pra trás.)

**Anne Asakura**

**X**

Eu já estava pronto para pegar o vôo para _Londres_ onde você se casaria. Eu não havia trocado as roupas, não havia penteado os cabelos e não havia comprado um presente. Você não me convidou e eu nunca esperei que convidasse.

Mas você _sabia_ que eu estaria lá.

Eu também achei que sabia.

Estava quase embarcando em meu jato particular, quando vi Watari me chamar através do computador.

- L, temos um problema grave. – A voz modificada do computador não foi o suficiente para esconder a preocupação de Watari e eu, acredite ou não, quis ignorar aquilo apenas para ir atrás de você.

Só que _eu não ignorei._

- O que houve, Watari? – Perguntei rapidamente e não fiz questão de esconder que estava realmente com pressa.

- Existe algum grupo exterminando criminosos, um atrás do outro. As Nações Unidas solicitam a presença de _L_ para resolver este caso, urgentemente. – Desta vez a voz dele soou firme e imponente, como se não me desse escolhas.

E não dava mesmo.

As informações que ele me passou, todos os assassinatos decorrentes. Uma incrível coincidência de ataques cardíacos que se concentravam, principalmente, no Japão. Aliás, a primeira vítima havia sido japonesa e se encontrava na região de Kanto.

Mediante a um assassino em série...eu novamente tomei uma decisão.

Esse seria o último caso que eu resolveria, antes de ir atrás de você.


	12. O caso Kira

_**Capítulo XII – O caso Kira**_

_If repentance killed, i would have choosen to die in your side._

(Se arrependimento matasse, eu teria escolhido morrer ao seu lado.)

O caso Kira foi um grande enigma em minha vida. Havia algo neste caso que não parecia bater com as provas que eu tinha. Por mais que eu tentasse focar minhas buscas, Kira sempre parecia estar se adiantando em um passo.

Neste jogo de gato e rato, eu mal tinha horas vagas para pensar em você. As raras vezes em que eu ficava sozinho, sem ninguém do QG para me incomodar, eu estava ocupado demais tentando procurar uma solução rápida para poder te reencontrar novamente.

Cada morte que Kira causava, era um passo que nos distanciava ainda mais. Eu gostaria de ter te visto antes de ir atrás desse criminoso que se achava um Deus.

Mas isso não foi possível.

E por mais que a minha intuição me dissesse que eu estava correto, eu jamais fui capaz de provar que Kira era Light Yagami.

E eu jamais fui capaz de te encontrar novamente.

Eu sinto muito por isso, Charlotte.

Agora já é tarde demais.

**N/A:**

Eu prometi não ter mais N/A, mas esse cap merece porque é o penúltimo e porque a Morg não chegou a vê-lo! Bem, aqui está. Eu não sei se você vai gostar porque não chegou a ver, mas espero que sim, tia!

Talvez eu poste o último ainda hoje, quem sabe?

Bem, fico por aqui.

**_Reviews?_**


	13. Fim

_**Capítulo XIII – Fim.**_

_I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love._

(Eu esperarei por você, se você ainda acreditar no amor.)

**If you still believe – The Legend of Dragoon.**

**X**

Dizem que a morte é o fim de tudo. Dizem que não existe nada além de um imenso vazio. Se fosse apenas isso, eu estaria morto desde o inicio. Estaria morto a partir do momento em que eu deixei você para seguir com a vida de detetive.

Infelizmente, eu não pude impedir a morte de Watari e não pude impedir que Mello e Near seguissem os meus passos. Daqui, de onde eu estou, posso observar tudo com calma e cautela. Posso observar a sua vida e a de todos também.

Mello está morto. Near é o novo L. E você...

Por que está chorando, Charlotte?

- Se eu pudesse escolher voltar atrás, eu teria pedido para você ficar, L. – Ouvi você murmurar em meio aos soluços. – Eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora. Você foi e sempre será a única pessoa que eu amei verdadeiramente. Então deixe-me ficar um pouco mais com você...pelo menos por alguns instantes... – Você agachou-se ao lado de minha lápide, deixou uma rosa branca e abraçou ao túmulo como se me abraçasse. Desta vez não haviam risos ou um sorriso alegre. Apenas lágrimas.

Eu realmente queria estar ao seu lado para consola-la. Queria conseguir dizer que eu sempre estarei com você, mas não posso. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é aguardar você aqui onde eu estou.

Até lá...

_Viva por nós._

E Charlotte realmente ouviu estas últimas palavras de L. O último livro que ela escreveu, retratou a vida de um garoto que tomou uma difícil decisão e morreu para mostrar ao mundo o que era a verdadeira Justiça. L sempre seria lembrado, em sua memória, como seu primeiro e único amor.

**N/A:**

Como diz o nome do próprio capítulo, o fim.

Isso, na verdade, é um epílogo da fic.

Sim, o L morreu pois teve o caso Kira e é lá que ele morre.

A Morg vai me matar, mas ok 8D/

Eu espero que, quem acompanhou a fic, tenham gostado. Eu acho que ela ficou até divertidinha por ser minha primeira LxOC. E, bem, eu gosto dela por ser minha primeira fic de drabbles.

Espero que goste do fim, Morg!

Amo você, titia querida!

E agradeço a todos que tiveram paciência pra acompanhar a Sonhos até o fim!

Beijos e espero vê-los em mais fics minhas!


End file.
